


The Little Theif

by FoulLily



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter, freewood - Fandom
Genre: M/M, The Mad King - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoulLily/pseuds/FoulLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin, being poor and needing to help his brother, steals some food. It wasn't anything new, but this time, he ran into a guard from the palace where King Ryan decides on making the lad his servant. Which in the end, didn't turn out to be as bad as Gavin imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Theif

**Author's Note:**

> these are the clothes i imagine the lads in,  
> http://youaremyrealotp.tumblr.com/post/51846567562/life-writer-well-this-took-all-goddamn-day-ha

Gavin's breathing quickened as he ran through the small, run down town, two pieces of bread in hand. He was hungry, and he had to feed his brother so he stole them. He didn't have parents, they both passed from an illness that spread through a lot of people five hears ago. Since then, Gavin and his brother have been trying to survive on their own, now completely out of money and food. 

Gavin groaned as he heard the two shop keepers chasing him, thankfully not as fast as him. "Get back here you theif!" Gavin looked back at the two smirking, they were such idiots.

Suddenly Gavin stopped running and fell backward, his ass hitting the floor hard and the bread falling out of his grip. Gavin rubbed his head, it felt like he ran into metal or something. 

The two shop keepers quickly caught up, grabbing the now ruined bread. "Stupid kid. What makes you think you can steal from us!?" One of the men yelled, his attention quickly turning to the guard Gavin ran into just before.

"What's wrong sir?" The guard said, looking between the two men. 

"This boy stole our food again, are you going to do anything about it?" Gavin groaned, adults complained to much.

Gavin eyed the guard who was now eyeing him, Gavin's expression uncaring. 

"Did you steal the bread kid?" 

"Yeah? So what." Gavin spat, the guard was starting to annoy him. The guard continued to stare, and it was pissing Gavin off, so being the idiot he was, and not knowing consequences, or at least not caring, he kicked the Guard in a place not shielded by armour.

The guard flinched and growled at Gavin, grabbing him by his shirt and lifting him up to his level. "You snot nosed little brat!" 

Gavin frowned and spat on the guards cheek, the guard glaring at him and throwing him over his shoulder. "Let me go!" Gavin screamed, kicking and punching the guards armour as he walked away from the scene. 

"Shut up or I'll drag you by your hair." Gavin didn't stop, although as they started to exit the town, he gave up, finally realising he wasn't going to get out of this. 

They were walking for a good 20 minutes, and Gav was getting bored. "Where are we going?" He asked, curious as ever. 

"The king's castle." Gavin's eyes widened. People from the town only went to the palace when they wanted to become a job, or they were going to be punished for doing something. Kids and teens never get punished, so why was he going there?

"Wh-what, why?"

"I think the king will be rather interested in you, boy." A shudder ran down Gavin's spine when he heard the smirk in the guards voice. Why would the king be interested in him? Was it just because he kicked the man? 

It was only another ten minutes before they reached the castle, Gavin trying his best to have a look at the large structure in his awkward position. He's never been at the castle, let alone near it, no one could get by unless they were getting a job of some sort.

The guard walked through the gate, Gavin gasping at all the nice decorations and furniture that lay around the building. It was unfair the king got to live like this when there were people like Gavin, who have nothing, who were living in the dirt back in town. 

Gavin caught a glance at a few people he guessed were servants. They wore dirty shirts and pants, which seemed to be rather big for them. They didn't seem to be well fed, they were extremely skinny. Was this really how the king treated his servants? 

When the guard seemed to reach the fifth floor, from Gavin's count, he entered a room and was quickly thrown onto a bed surrounded by thick bars. The guard shut the cage gate just as Gavin tried to scurry out. 

"The king will be in to see to you soon. Behave yourself." The guard ordered, leaving the room. 

Gavin frowned, slumping down onto the soft matress, he was stuck now, what was the king going to do to him? He's heard rumours, everyone had some within the town, but they were never necessarily good. 

Gavin quickly surveyed the room. It was like any normal room really, a desk beside the bed with a lamp on it and a book. There was a chair next to the bed, but Gavin wasn't sure why really. There was also a nice looking carpet between the bed and the door. Other than that, the room was extremely empty. 

Just then the door handle was turned, Gavin's attention turning completely to the entrance. His breath hitched when the King walked in, a smirk grazing his features. 

He had sandy blonde hair that seemed to be brushed to one side. He wore a black shirt, with thin looking fabric, and white gloves that seemed to reach just under his elbow. He had a red and black checkered kilt, which honestly was the weirdest thing. He wore tight fitting black pants, along with what looked like combat boots, and a fur, black and white cape like material that didn't fall past his shoulderblades. 

He shut the door, walking over to the cage. Just the aura around him made Gavin shiver, and he scurried to the back of the bed, back hitting the wall which was the only part not covered by bars. 

"So your the kid my guard complained about." Gavin flinched slightly, his deep voice just added to his almost terrifying apperence. "Your nothing but a kid."

Gavin frowned, everyone kept calling him kid. "I-Im not...not a k-kid." 

"Oh, your not?" Gavin shook his head, "how old are you then, if you don't mind me asking." The king said as he took a seat in the chair. 

"S-seventeen..."

He chuckled, "you don't look it. So what am I to do with you...you did disgrace one of my knights, I can't just let you get away with it, now can I?"

Gavin gulped slightly, trying not to make it obvious but failed, and it only made the king's smirk grow.

"Your seventeen, correct?" Gavin nodded, "then I can't give you my ideal punishment, or I'll be looked down upon, not won't I?" 

"Y-you already are." Gavin retorted, any trace of the kings smirk gone, a frown taking it's place. 

"How dare you speak to me like that. And you address me as Your Majesty. Got that?" He growled, making Gavin curl up into a shaking ball. Gavin said, and did nothing, just stared at Ryan, he might be scared out of mind but he wasn't about to submit so easily. 

The king growled deeply, walking around to the cage door, unlocking it and swinging it open, reaching in and grabbing Gavin, the boy squeaking and struggling against the kings hold. 

"Who am I boy?" He growled, lifting Gavin up, having to look up at the struggling lad. 

"K-King Ryan." Gavin chocked out, Ryan's hold on his shirt pressing slightly against his throat. 

"Who. Am. I?" Ryan said, voice going deeper with each word, and hold growing stronger with each pause. 

"K-King...Rya-yan...yo-our maj-jesty!" Ryan dropped him, Gavin holding his throat and coughing on the floor. 

"Get up." Ryan ordered, Gavin hesitantly doing as told, head down. "Look at me." Gavin didn't do as told, he kept his head hung down. "I said. Look at me." Ryan growled, the venom in his voice sending shivers down Gavin's spine. He hesitantly lifted his head, looking at the king with a glare. 

Ryan looked into his eyes. He didn't know what it was, but there was a spark in them that he seemed to just love. Ryan couldn't help but smirk.

"Your one stubborn brat. Alright, your punishment is to be my personal servant until the day you die. You will only obey my orders, if you decide to disobey me, there will be a severe punishment I will deal to you myself. Do you understand?" 

Gavin frowned, being this bastards servant for the rest of his life? He'd rather die. Gavin growled at the king, making a move to step on his foot, the king moving before he could do it. 

"It seems you need some time to think." Ryan grabbed Gavin, chucking him back into the cell like bed. "You will stay here, no water and food until you come to your senses." Ryan said, shutting and locking the door, leaving the room, locking it behind him.

Gavin frowned as he watched the king leave, looking down at the mattress. He knew he wasn't going to have a choice, the king would kill him otherwise. He pulled his knees up, hugging them close. He cursed the tears that were starting to build, he hated crying, he was always the strong one when it came to him and his brother. 

Right...George must be worried sick about him right now. They were the only two left from their family, he's alone if Gavin isn't there...

Gavin held his head in his hands when he started crying. Why was the world just so unfair! 

Eventually, the exhaustion caught up to him and Gavin slumped down on the bed, crying himself to sleep.

\---

"Come on, get the fuck up." Gavin groaned, eyes slowly opening at the feeling of being shook. Gavin looked at the reason he was being woken up, frowning when the king came into view. "God your a deep sleeper."

Gavin averted his gaze, turning his back to the king. "G-Go away."

"Don't talk to me like that."

"Go away. Your th-the reason my brothers alone."

"Oh, you have a brother do you?" Gavin could of punched himself. He sat up, glaring at Ryan.

"Don't you dare hurt him." 

"Oh don't worry, I don't even know his name, or what he looks like. But he can live here, as a servant if your that worried about him." Gavin's eyes widened, but would George want that? Living as a servant the rest of his life, though it's not like his current life was any better. Gavin stared down at the bed again, it was better than living on the streets alone, he hoped. 

"P-please..." Gavin caught the smirk on the kings face out of the corner of his eye, his stomach dropping, did he just do something wrong?

"Ok, I'll make him a servant here, a special one, he will be treated better than the others, and he will have a choice in what department he wishes to work in. However, you will become my personal servant, like I explained yesturday." 

"But-"

"Do you, or do you not want what's best for your brother? I will not make this offer again." 

Gavin frowned, he didn't have a choice at this point did he? 'For his brother' he kept repeating to himself, "f-fine." 

Ryan smiled, "great!" He clapped his hands together. "Now let's go look for your brother, shall we?" Ryan said, holding his hand out to Gavin.

Gav looked from his hand to Ryan, hesitantly taking it and letting Ryan lead him out of the cage. So now he was a dog, perfect.

\--

"George!" Gavin yelled as he ran to his brother who was crying in the corner. 

"G-Gavin?" George whispered, looking up at his brother who was running towards him, and who quickly enveloped him in a hug.

"Im so sorry I left you alone, it won't happen again." Gavin whispered, forcing himself not to cry.

"I was so worried, what happened to you?" George grabbed the back of Gavin's shirt, burying his head in the boys shoulder. 

"It's a bit hard to explain..." Gavin said as he sat back, a hand behind his head and another on George's shoulder.

"Hurry it up, we can't stay here forever," the deep voice of Ryan said from the entrance of the alleyway the two boys were in. George's eyes widened as he laid eyes on the king, turning his attention back to Gav.

"Gavin, what's going on?" George said as Gavin stood, holding George's hand, leading him to do so as well. 

"I'll explain on the way back to the palace, but we have to go, ok?" George nodded, gavin thankful George was as trusting as ever. 

They climbed into the carriage, the king sitting next to Gavin, George across from Gavin. 

"So where to begin..." Gavin whispered. "Um, you see...I made this deal with the king. I would be his personal servant if he gave you a job at the palace."

"What!? Why would you do that?" George basically yelled, staring wide eyed at Gavin. Gavin knew George wasn't worried about himself, he was worried for Gavin. He knew Gav hated the deal, hated the idea of being tied down like this. 

"I wouldn't of had a choice either way..." Gavin said, turning his head to the side. George frowned, noticing the sadness in Gavin's eyes. The king just chuckled, laying his arm over Gavin's shoulders. 

"Don't worry boy, your brother here is in good hands. Now, in the case of you," the king said, gaze moving to George. "You can pick whatever job you want in the palace. You'r choices would be cooking, gardening, horse caretaker, weapon trainer and sharpener, knight, and servant." 

George turned his stare to the floor of the cariage, which was the best? He knew servant wasn't, he'd heard rumours of many servants dying from starvation sometimes. He wasn't good with weapons, so knight and such was out, and he wasn't such a good cook. "H-how are the gardeners treated?" He felt like he shouldn't ask such a thing, but he felt like he had to.

"Hm...rather fairly I'd say, but the punishment for not doing your duty is harsh."

George flinched, maybe not... "Wh-what about horses?" 

"About the same. Knights, caretakers, and gardeners are fed normally to keep them in good health. The servants aren't fed properly merely because there isn't enough food to go around. Even I don't get what you would imagine a king would have. If that's what your worried about."

"O-Ok...I'll go with horses then...I guess..." 

"Great, do you know how to take care of a horse?" 

"N-not exactly," He almost felt like he shouldn't of said so.

"I'll have someone start teaching you, there are four other caretakers, I'll assign one to you." George just nodded, looking out the window, noticing the palace coming into view. 

When they stopped at the gate, the three jumped out, Gavin following closely behind Ryan with his head down. George frowned when he glanced at the sad look that still swam in his brothers eyes.

"Gavin, I want you to go and wait in your room. I'll be with you shortly." Gavin nodded, hesitantly bowing as told to do, and leaving the two, looking back at his brothers sympathetic look. 

When he got back to the room, he climbed into the cage, slumping down on the bed. He did the right thing, right? He helped his brother, he would get fed properly, he wouldn't have to live such a horrible life anymore...at least that's what he hoped was going to happen.

Gavin jumped when the door opened, the king making his way in. He sat up, legs crossed and hands rested on his ankles, frowning.

"You don't have to look upset, I just did something I would never normally do. You should be happy for your brother. He got one of the best, calming jobs in the palace."

"I am happy for him."

"Then why the frown?" Ryan said as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Why do I have to be here?"

"Because you broke the law. Usually, for you, the punishment would of been death, but I decided to be lenient because of your age." Gavin looked down, hands gripping his ankles. "Infact, the punishment I would of given you, if it wasn't going to be death, was also unable to be done because of your age."

"What? Whip me until my back was covered in scars? I would of preferred that." Gavin growled.

"I could always still do that, but you'd still be my servant. However, no, that was not the punishment I had in mind." 

"Well what, the big, bad king afraid of the people looking down on him?" Gavin smirked at the glare he received. "Oh, you are then huh?" 

Ryan growled, suddenly jumping at the boy, pinning him down, hands held above his head. Ryan held a smirk that sent shivers down Gavin's spine. He lean't down, lips right next to Gavin's ear, his breath hitting Gavin's neck, making him shiver. "I can still give you your punishment if you wish, Gavin." Ryan licked up Gavin's neck, the boys eyes widening, his mouth open in a muted gasp. 

He struggled against the king's strong hold, tears welling in his eyes. "No...P-please...stop," Gavin whimpered. Ryan chuckled deeply, sitting up and letting Gavin go, the lad curling into a ball. 

"As I thought. Now, it's late. I'll have you in new clothes and working tomorrow, be ready." The king demanded as he got up off the bed, closing the cage door and leaving the boy alone.

Gavin hugged his legs close, crying into his knees. Why did he have to have such a life, it just, wasn't fair...

\---

Gavin jumped when he heard the door open. He didn't get any sleep, but wished he did. His eyes felt so heavy, he could barely keep them open. Ryan opened the cage door, Gavin sitting up slowly. His body just didn't want to move, it felt like he had bricks weighing him down. When Ryan stepped aside, Gavin crawled out, hand rubbing over his eye with a long yawn.

"You look like shit." Ryan said, handing Gavin the clothes he said he was going to bring. Gavin examined them. They were definitely different from servant clothes. 

The almost looked like something a knight would wear. The shirt was green with black spikes on the shoulders and chest. It had a weird, black, blocky mark in the middle. Then there were black, fingerless gloves with green rims on the finger holes, along with a green scarf that had light and dark shades in it. The same blocky mark on the bottom of one side. The pants where a slightly darker green than the shirt was, with nothing special other than pockets. The shoes were the same colour as the shirt, they looked like slip on runners, though it looked like it had straps with an added fabric that had black rims. 

"I'll wait outside." Ryan said as he left the room, giving Gavin space to change. When he got out of his disgusting clothes and into the new, cleaner ones, he checked himself in the bathroom mirror. If you don't count the exhausted look on his face, the clothes fit him quite well, if he had to judge. 

He left the room, quietly closing the door and turning his attention to the king that stood beside the door. 

"Ready?" Gavin nodded, following Ryan as he walled downstairs. "I won't give you any jobs today, but I'll have two of my best knights show you around. They will also be your personal body guards, just to make sure you don't run off when I'm not watching." Gavin said nothing as he listened to Ryan, he should of known Ryan wouldn't leave him unattended. 

They soon came to two larger than normal doors, the knights keeping watch pushing the doors open for the king and his servant. When they walked in, Gavin couldn't help but stare in awe at the decor.

The room was, what Gavin guessed, the throne room. The walls were painted a deep blue, the floor covered by a dark purple carpet that matched the three carpet steps that led up to the throne. The throne was red with gold rims and arm rests, and a red carpet with gold rims that reached to the throne steps to match. There were four stained glass windows, two on each wall with a large one on the wall behind the throne. The first two windows closest to the entrance had a Chicken in it. The second two near the throne had a pig on them. The final, larger one had a cow on it. 

This was the most decorated room Gavin had ever seen, the whole castle was plain compared to this.

As Ryan walked to the throne, he stopped at the steps, Gavin walking into his back. He held his nose, taking a step back and groaning, the king turning around and looking at Gavin who looked up at him worriedly. He looked at the two guards that stood on either side of the throne. "Come here you two," Ryan ordered.

"Yes, your majesty," the two said as they made their way quickly to stand just behind Ryan, bowing respectfully. 

Gavin looked them over, one guy had a brown hoodie like vest with what looked like bear ears, the rim of the hood and sleeves had light brown fur the same colour of a brown patch in the middle of the vest. He wore brown gloves with what looked like claws at the end, with a bracelet attachment, also with fur on each end, along with small spikes on each knuckle of the gloves. He wore light yellow pants with kneepads attached. He wore boot like shoes, also with cuffs and fur on each end. The shoes were dark brown, like the hood and light brown near the top, black claw like markings added to it. Basically, his outfit made him look like a bear.

The other guys outfit was a little more normal. The only weird thing, Gavin had to say, was that he wore a top hat. The bottom with a white rim, and rose on the right side. He wore a black, button up vest that was no longer than half his torso, along with a cape attachment that it seemed to have. He also had a white dress shirt under the black vest, black dress pants and black dress shoes to match. He kinda looked like he was going to a formal event, if it weren't for the top hat and cape. 

"What do you wish for us to do, your highness?" The bear like one asked. 

"Gavin here, is my servant, and I want you to be his personal guards. Follow him around wherever he goes, but if he goes into his room, you are to only stay outside. Don't leave his side. Today I want you to show Gavin around the castle." Ryan ordered, never looking away from Gavin who was looking between the two. "Gavin, this is Ray," Ryan said, hand moving to show which one Ray was, who ended up being the formal looking lad. "And Michael," Ryan did the same hand movement for him. 

"Yes, your majesty," Ray said, standing up when it seemed Ryan had finished talking. The two walking to stand behind Gavin. 

"Great, I have work to do Gavin, so I want you to stick with these two, got that?" Gavin nodded obediently, looking down at the floor. He was basically a dog on a leash at this point.

"Let's go," Michael ordered, Gavin looking back at him and nodding, following the two out of the throne room. 

"So where do you wanna go first?" Ray asked Michael, the lad looking up thinking.

"Not sure, doesn't seem like this kid, Gavin, knows where he wants to go. He doesn't even know the castle."

"I-I know en-enough..." Gavin retorted, looking up at the two with an unamused stare.

Michael chuckled, even though he was just a brat, he didn't seem so bad. "Alright then kid, where do you wanna go?" 

Gavin thought it over, he only really knew four places, them being the horse stables, garden, servants quaters, and kitchen. He never really heard of anything else. "I-I wanna see the horses." His brother should be there, he could check up on him, hopefully.

"Alright, to the horses," Ray said, the two walking off with Gavin following. 

It wasn't a long walk, just a small trip outside and to the stables nearby. When they made it to the horses, Gavin looked around, trying to find any sign of George. 

He smiled when he laid eyes on his brother in a stall with a white horse, smiling and brushing the animal. He went to walk towards him, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked back at the two, Michael the one with a firm grip on him.

"What do you think your doing?" Michael asked, a bit of a glare on his face.

"Checking up on my brother, is that such a problem?" Michael growled, letting Gavin go, the boy frowning at the guard and going to the stall his brother was in. "Hey George."

"Gavin?" George said, looking at Gavin with a wide smile. "Hey!" He walked up to the door of the stall, though his smile instantly faded. "You don't look so good, you alright?" 

Gavin chuckled, "you can always tell, I just didn't get much sleep..." 

"What's wrong?"

"I just have a lot of my mind right now," Gavin said, smile faltering slightly. 

"Don't let this place get you down, or the king. You'll get used to it, I already made a few friends, you will too, i know you will."

Gavin smiled, "I don't know if that'll help."

"Don't jump to conclusions dude, just give the castle a chance," George smiled, patting Gavin's head. Gavin chuckled, he couldn't believe George was being the big, responsible brother now. 

"Come on kid, we gotta keep moving." Michael said as he walked up behind Gav, the said boy sighing. 

"Fine, hopefully I'll see you around, k?" Gavin said, smiling at his brother.

"Yeah, try your best bro." George said, nudging Gav with his elbow and getting back to work, Gavin and the two guards walking off towards the castle.

The tour of the castle didn't last an hour before Gavin started feeling exhausted and somewhat depressed, although he already was anyway. He frowned at the servants he passed by, the way they were treated was horrible. He tried to remember Ryan saying they didn't have enough food for the whole castle, and it was true it seemed, but it wasn't just that. The guards were treating them badly. If they missed one little thing, a guard would kick them or hurt them in some way, it was horrible to watch. 

So when they passed by another servant who was getting kicked rather harshly, Gavin couldn't ignore the anger boiling inside him. He ran towards the two, shoving the guard off the servant boy and glaring at the guard that was now looking at him shocked.

"What the fuck do you think your doing boy." 

"It doesn't fucking matter if their of a lower rank or whatever, you can't treat people like this!" Gavin yelled, the servants and guards around looking at him, completely shocked. No one, not even the king tried to stop the 'punishment' the guards dealt on the servants, and now here was Gavin, fighting back. 

The guard glared at him, stomping forward and grabbing him by the collar and scarf, pulling him up to his height. "How dare you, you little-"

"Enough." A loud voice interrupted the two, everyones attention turning to the king who was walking down the stairs. "Put the boy down Gus." Ryan ordered, the guard holding Gavin dropping him, the lad falling on his ass. 

"I-I'm sorry...your majesty..." Gus said, bowing as the king walked up to the two. He grabbed Gavin by his hair, pulling him to stand up. 

"Follow me." Ryan ordered, Gav looking down and following Ryan as he walked off, ignoring when Michael and Ray followed as well. 

They got to Gavin's room, Ryan shoving him inside and shutting the door, the two guards standing outside. 

"What the fuck do you think you were doing!?" Ryan yelled, making Gavin flinch. 

"I-I...I couldn't j-just let him b-beat him like th-that...wh-why don't you stop it?" 

"Because the guards know when to deal punishment, so I leave them to it."

"H-he was doing nothing wrong!" Ryan frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, I'll make a new rule. You won't see them beating on the servants anymore, happy?" Gavin's eyes widened and he blinked a few times, making sure he heard right. Sure he was glad Ryan was doing that, but so easily? 

"U-Uh...yeah, th-thanks..." Gavin looked down.

"Good, now don't lash out to a guard again. They will hurt you if I don't stop them, so be careful." Gavin nodded, looking up when Ryan walked closer. He bent down to Gavin's level, Gavin still sitting on the floor. "You look exhuasted, did you sleep last night?"

"N-No..."

Ryan sighed, "why not?"

"I...n-nothing..." 

"Are you stressed?" Gavin hesitated before nodding. Ryan could tell if he was lying, so there was no point. "What, about the castle? Being my servant?"

Gavin looked up at Ryan and back down. "Y-yeah...k-kinda..."

"You don't have to be, I'm taking it easy on you. As long as you don't piss someone off, you won't get hurt, and as long as you follow my orders, nothing will happen. Besides, until your older and can do larger tasks, you won't be working hard. So you have nothing to worry about, ok?"

Gavin looked down, he still wasn't comfortable, or completely sure Ryan would keep to any of that. Plus he's already pissed a guard off, who knows what he could do...

"Alright..." Ryan stood, looking down at Gavin who was looking up at him. "Get up," Gavin nervously did as told, following Ryan when he left the room. Gavin's guards following closely behind. 

They soon came to what looked like a bedroom. The door brown with gold handles, rims and Ryan's name in gold stuck on the top. When Ryan opened the door, he gently pushed Gavin inside, Gav quickly surveying the room.

There was a large bed sitting in the middle of the room, pushed back against the wall. The sheets were red silk, the canopy white with black shading on the top and bottom of the curtains. There was a small bedside table with three draws on the right of the bed, a nice, plain looking lamp sitting on it. On the right side, next to the bedside table pushed into the corner was a desk and black chair that held many, many books. On the left, also pushed into the corner next to the bed, stood what Gavin guessed was a wardrobe, carved from some dark wood. Finally, just beside the wardrobe was a door Gavin guessed led to a bathroom.

"Come on, stop gawking." Ryan ordered, closing the door and leading Gavin to the bed. "Lay down," Ryan ordered again and Gavin blinked a few times, looking up at Ryan almost nervously. "Im not gonna do anything, just do as your told." Gavin frowned, looking down at the soft looking bed. Sighing, and just doing as told he climbed onto the bed, his breath hitching as he scrambled to quickly get under the blankets. He had never felt anything so soft!

He heard Ryan chuckle then footsteps, making him peek out from under the material and watch as the king sat at the desk, continuing to read and write whatever he was doing before. 

Why was the king being so nice to him all of a sudden, he's never been known to show such sympathy, especially to a servant. 

Gavin's mind and thoughts soon started to fade as his exhaustion grew. Eventually he just passed out, quietly snoring, cuddled into the bed sheets.

\---

Gavin groaned, blinking his eyes open and flinching at the light that was hitting his face. He sat up, looking around the room and sighing, right, Ryan brought him here yesturday, where was Ryan?

Not seconds later did the bathroom door open, Ryan walking out with a towel wrapped around his waist, using another towel to dry his hair. Gavin blushed deeply when he saw him. He was well built, which Gavin really should be surprised about. 

"Hm, oh your awake," Ryan said as he walked to his wardrobe, picking out normal, everyday like clothes before slipping into the bathroom. When he came out he was wearing a simple blue shirt and jeans. He made his way over to the still blushing Gavin, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Have a good sleep?"

Gavin slowly nodded, looking down to try and hide his red face, the king only chuckling.

"Don't think I didn't see, your face is bright red. So you liked what you saw," Ryan said, Gavin could hear the smirk in his voice. Gavin, trying to keep whatever pride was left, shook his head, burying himself under the covers again. Ryan chuckled, "come on, get up." 

Gavin peeked out from under the covers to see Ryan standing, watching him. He hesitantly crawled out of the bed, standing next to Ryan and waiting for further intrustions. He didn't get any, but Ryan walked off, Gavin knowing to follow closely behind.

They headed out of the room and down the stairs. Ryan normally wouldn't be in such normal attire, so what was up? "Wh-where are we going?" 

"Outside, it's a nice day today." Ryan said, Gavin could see the smile on his face, an actual sincere smile. He didn't question further as they got outside to the garden.

Gavin couldn't help but smile. The garden was beautiful, all different coloured flowers grew next to the stone path that was set out. The flower garden was surrounded by large hedges, the only breaks in the bushes were made where the footpaths were. 

Ryan chuckled at Gavin's awe-struck expression. "Don't stop yet, we aren't at our destination." Gavin looked questionably at Ryan, where could be better than this?

Ryan continued walking through the garden and to a part that also seemed to be walled off by hedges, two guards keeping watch. Ryan led Gavin through and soon found himself walking up a hill, Gavin staring at the beautiful blossom tree that sat on top. 

Ryan smiled when Gavin continued to stare even when they stopped walking. He sat down, calling Gavin over to sit next to him. Gavin did as told, looking over the garden. "This is my personal place to go, especially when work becomes stressful. It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ryan said as his attention moved to Gavin, who nodded without taking his gaze off the garden.

He looked at the sun which was just starting to rise, painting the sky in a beautiful mix of orange, blue, yellow and red. This was the most amazing thing Gavin had ever laid his eyes on.

He smiled and fall backwards, sighing at the abnormally soft grass they sat on, Ryan chuckling and laying beside him. "I'm glad you like it, I've never taken anyone here." Gavin turned to Ryan who was staring up at the sky, his soft smile surprising Gav. 

"Well...thank you Ryan," Ryan looked to Gavin, expression showing nothing but shock. Gavin knew why, he called him by his name. It started to worry Gavin a little, but when Ryan smiled, all worry vanished. 

Ryan turned on his side, completely facing Gavin. "Scoot closer, will you?" Gavin blinked in confusion but did as told, facing Ryan like he was facing Gav.

He wasn't sure when, but Ryan's lips were on his, soft and gentle, making Gavin feel like he was on clouds. His wide eyes soon closed and he found himself kissing back, trying to get closer to the king who had his arms wrapped around the lads waist, pulling him closer. 

When Ryan broke the kiss he rested his forehead against Gavin's, his kind smile back. "It's weird to say, but Gav, I love you."

"I...think I love you to Ryan," Gavin giggled, Ryan chuckling in response. They stayed like that for the remainder of the day, cuddled together under the shade of the blossom tree.

\---

It had been nine years now, and Gavin was 26. He couldn't help but wonder where the time had gone. 

He was still Ryan's servant, but he didn't mind. He was friends with all the guards and servants, Ray and Michael especially. They were still his personal guards, but it was less guarding and more company when Ryan had to work. He also made a close bond with Ryan's sword trainer, Jack, and Geoff, who was a plain servant. Gavin went to visit George any chance he got, and George was pretty happy himself. He was going out with a girl who had got a job as a horse caretaker within the castle. 

Currently, Gavin was rushing upstairs with the books Ryan ordered, eight piled up in his arms. "Are you sure you don't need help?" Ray asked as he and Michael trotted up the stairs to keep up with Gavin. 

"N-no, I'm fi-ah!" Gavin yelped when he tripped over a step and went tumbling forward, all the books scattering on the floor. Michael burst out laughing.

"Your a fucking idiot!" He yelled between laughs, leaning against the wall with tears in his eyes. Ray was chuckling quietly to himself as he helped Gavin pick the books up. 

"I think you do need help," Ray said, smirking at Gavin's embarrassed look. 

"Oh...shut up," Gavin said as he snatched the three books Ray was holding, continuing his journey up the stairs. 

Ray chuckled, crossing his arms and sighing at the still laughing heap on the floor that was Michael. "He's gonna really hurt himself one day." 

"And I'll be there to laugh my ass off," Michael said when he finally stopped laughing.

Gavin on the other hand finally made it to Ryan's room, barely able to miss another step as he came to the door. He kicked gently on the door, waiting for Ryan's order to come in before difficultly doing as told, opening the door and kicking it shut. 

"I brought you your books," Gavin said as he dropped the pile on Ryan's desk beside him, Ryan looking from the pile of books to him with an amused smirk. 

"You have a bruise on your forehead, did you trip again?" Ryan said, lightly poking the forming bruise. 

"Uh..." Gavin said, cheeks going red with embarrassment. Ryan just burst out laughing. "I-It's not funny!" Gavin defended, puffing out his cheeks. Ryan just chuckled and grabbed Gavin's hand, kissing it gently.

"Of course it's not love, just try be more careful, ok?" Gavin's blush deepened and he nodded in understanding. Ryan smiled and continued to work, Gavin collapsing on the kings bed, sighing heavily with his eyes clued to the ceiling.

He didn't know when he started to really like it here, he didn't know when he made so many friends, or seemed to change so many rules within the castle. He really didn't know when he fell in love with the so called 'mad king' but he did, and he loved it. He loved every minute he spent in the castle, he loved every minute with his Mad King Ryan. He was grateful for being an annoying little thief eight years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where the idea came from really xP i watching Michael and Gavin's Machine for Pigs lets play and I liked the idea of the bed cage thing :P but OMG this was a long one xD i didn't want to make it a story cuz i already have a 'mad king' story idea, but here we go xP long one-shot for once


End file.
